Fire Faerie
by The dingy Quil
Summary: Margaret is an ordinary teenage girl... with, of course, strange powers. She is adopted by a strange lady named Meg and goes to Faerie school...I try to add as much comedy as possible, which is hard because I'm not really funny....
1. Chapter 1: Margaret

**Prologue**

Margaret was a rather pretty fourteen year old girl. She wasn't model gorgeous or a cheerleader captain, but still she was honked at by occasional cars fully of party drunk men and checked out shamelessly by passing junior boys with their girlfriends dangling from their elbows. Margaret, however, ignored them determinedly.

Margaret was not ordinary. At age four, she was rescued from her burning house completely unaffected and very healthy-- though her crib was blackened to ashes. At age ten, she tripped and fell intoa campfire.

She wasn't the least burned.

She also had a funny feeling that she was able to read minds and move things without touching them.

At fourteen, she met her equally strange godmother.

* * *

**A/N (Author's Note, right?):**_This was just an idea I was fooling around with and here, the result. Sort of vague but much will be explained later on. I hope I didn't waste your time! ;(_

_I swear I ate too much Krispy Kreme donuts today... Why am I talking about donuts all of a sudden?_

_BTW, can someone please tell me what 'AU' stands for?_


	2. Chapter 2: The Portal

* * *

**Two**

**The Portal**

Margaret's godmother was chubby and round. Everything about her was round. Round eyes, round body, round face, and round hands.

"Where are we going?"Margaret asked bravely because her godmother, despite her roundness, looked a little pissed off.

Her godmother answered with a grunt.

"Are you going to adopt me?" asked Margaret.

"Yes."

Margaret was relieved that she finally answered. "Why?"

The two were sitting in a shabby Toyota Camry, sweating under the bright sun. Meg, the godmother, had no air conditioner. It was broken.

They arrived at an equally boring shack. It had graffiti on the outside of it everywhere, not to mention cobwebs. Margaret felt a little repulsed. Was she supposed to live here… all her life?

Well, obviously to just eighteen but Margaret was a very dramatic and passionate fourteen year old girl.

Not to mention very hungry.

Her stomach grumbled embarrassingly.

Her godmother looked at her with her eyebrow cocked and Margaret flushed. "Sorry," she mumbled.

Meg shook her head. "You'll eat inside and meet the others."

The others? As in a more-than-two family?

They entered in, the rusted door hinges creaking. It was faintly annoying but at that moment Margaret wasn't able to dwell on it.

In the shack was a large, elegant ballroom.

It was impossible. It was impossible. It was….

Shut up!

But there it was, grand and beautiful and golden. Wonderfully dressed women and men walked around in gowns. Soft clarinet music whistled in the room. (Even though she never really favored classical music, it suited the room.)

Her mouth dropped to the floor. Not really, but she was very shocked.

"NO!" she shrieked. "This is unnatural!"

Meg laughed sourly, taking a cup of wine from a walking waiter. "You're unnatural, my dear." acting all like Yoda or Dumbledore or something.

The strange thing about the guests was that they were about her age. Yet they acted as if it was all okey dokey, jut standing their talking with each other.

"You're a little late, it was hard getting in contact with you," said Meg. "You're the only one who doesn't know of this place from your parents. 'Cause well, they're dead." She said it in the most hey-it-happens-all-the-time manner.

"You see, Margaret, (can I call you Marge?) all of these twits have special abilities."

Margare looked at her. "Like what?" she asked. "Artists? Musicians? Mathematicians? And no, don't call me Marge."

Meg spat out the wine from her mouth. "WHAT! Are you nuts? No! I mean, special _magical _powers! You don't know who you are? You don't know who you're from?"

This lady was crazy. Out of her mind. Coo Coo, thought Morgana, thinking of a cuckoo clock and sniggered.

"Magical powers," repeated Margaret, her eyebrows lifting against her will. "Like what? Cards? Because I can't do them. Matter of fact, I've never, ever touched a hare in my—"

Meg glared at her at they both sat down at a table (which was covered in satin) and said, "Eat."

Margaret looked at the table. It had…

Pears?

"No steak?" Margaret asked, her heart sinking. "No pudding?"

"Nope," said Meg. "Mm. Tasty pears."

_What am I smoking? _Asked Margaret to herself. _I think I'm on marijuana or something._

"No you're not," said a silver haired girl dreamily to herself as she glided past Morgana.

Margaret choked on her pear.

Meg nodded. "See? Every one of you have magical powers. This building was made as a portal from the Mortal World to Kyrria. You are a fire faerie."

Margaret nodded. "That makes NO SENSE!" she yelled at the last part. She also had the tendency to become hysterical.

Meg shrugged. "I'm your guardian now. See that door? Let's go through it. It leads us to Kyrria. Listen to me, _daughter, _or I'll see to it that you're toast. Well, literally, to tell you the truth."

"What about the other doors?" asked Margaret. As weird as this was, what she saw was what she saw and…..yeah, she saw this.

"The one of the left leads to this wack place called Earth," said Meg. "It's the weirdest place ever. They have the most annoying presidents and the greediest businessmen on the galaxy. The one on the right leads to Middle Earth, which is pretty wacky too with the weirdest elephants and the tallest elves."** (A/N: I'M NOT TRYING TO START A POLITICAL DEBATE HERE! Well, sort of. Just saying...)**

"I see," said Margaret, even though she didn't.

"Let's go and no more delay," said Meg impatiently, ignoring Margaret's response.

And they stepped into the world of Kyrria, in where they called _Frell. _

_It's beautiful, _thought Margaret. That was her first thought.

* * *

**A/N: I don't know if I made Morgana's response to all this realistic or not. R&R! Flames are okay, if they help me become better at this. BTW, what's AU?**

**I know this is a weird question, but I have a pomeranian pup who is coughing. If anyone knows what to do, PLEASE tell me! I heard pomeranians were fragile. Any info would be greatly appreciated.**


	3. Chapter 3: Oops

_It's beautiful,_Margaret thought.

And then...

_OH._

_MY._

_GOD. _

OH.

MY.

GOD.

OH.

MY.

GOD.

If saying His name in vain was a major evil sin, Margaret would be dead by now. Three times over.

"Home sweet home," said Meg cheerfully. And for the first time, Meg smiled.

"Okay, basics," said Meg, pacing around the kitchen as Margaret sat on a stool. "The rulers of Frell are King Charmonte and Queen Ella. Repeat after me. The rulers of Frell are?"

"King Charmonte and Queen Ella," said Margaret, utterly bored of this. "You've told me this a couple hundred times. I get it. It's not so important anywa--"

Meg stared. "Not so important? You need it to..." (Here Meg paused, thinking.) "Er...Well, you, er...you...it's just..."

She trailed off, muttering "good to know" and "if anybody asks."

"Anyway," continued Margaret, smiling triumphantly. "Why is everything so...tenth century around here? In my world..."

"It's just the way it is," explained Meg. "Find those clothes comfortable?"

"Not really," Margaret confessed. "I'd rather wear my own clothes, to tell you the truth. Um, speaking of which can I wear them?"

Meg looked at her as if she was dumb. "Obviously not."

Margaret felt a little sad but she sighed it off. "Okay."

Meg started pacing around the room again. "Okay, so I covered the King and Queen, covered you being a fire faerie, and also told you about the portals."

Margaret looked at her.

Meg nodded. "Yep, there's one more left. I'm sending you to a faerie school."

Margaret looked at her a little more.

Meg nodded again.

"No," said Margaret finally. "Faerie School. You want me to be a fairy?"

She thought of Tinkerbell anad gave a slight involuntary shudder.

* * *

Margaret looked around the shop Center. It was Frell's finest shopping square. It was interesting and noisy and bustling-- sort of like New York. Margaret visited New York once. It was the crowdiest place she'd ever seen. 

This time there were no cars to honk at her so she walked un-beeped at. She also had a heavy shawl around her head and torso and arched her back so that she would look like a common peasant just lolling by.

Then, of all the ridiculous things, Margaret tripped over a curb and her stuff went flying. She saw one of her books hit someone's head and her meat loaf die. (It landed on the road and a horse stepped over it.)

Then, it happened.

Her tomatoes soared into the sky and rolled like crimson marbles on the dirt road. A horse tripped. The horse didn't fall but its owner fell and knocked over another horse and then another horse and then another horse...

She groaned. It was a havoc. People were screaming and shrieking, running around and losing control. She quietly stepped to her feet, pulled her hood further down her face and tried to look as innocent as possible.

But as people began to regain control, they spotted her.It was as soon as she thought she was able to get away with it.Cursing herself for making such a show on her first week, she slowly slinked away, imaginingmiserably what they saw-- a dark, cloked figure stepping quietly away from a scene as everyone was losing their heads and bawling.

So, naturally, a finger pointed her direction. It must have been the cabby, she thought, dread sinking through her like water.

As soon as she heard "Stop! There she is!" she ran for it.

Fear can really make someone run faster. It was only when she crashed into a buggy did she stopped. Face sore and head ringing, (but hearing nearing voices) she staggered to her feet and climbed into it. It had no driver. She supposed he was taking a break.

Well, too bad. She kicked at the horse's rear end and it went flying through the streets. She grinned vaguely. She gritted her teeth in pain. A string of blood was trickling down her face...

Suddenly everything went foggy and her eyes rolled to the top of her head.

Down, down, down she fell... and there was nothing but darkness.

No, wait, she was coming back to focus now. How did that happen?

She opened her eyes blearily and looked around. Everyone was running from her way and screaming. "Heh heh," thought Margaret. And then...

WHAT THE HELL WAS SHE DOING!

She quickly pulled up the reins and the horse reared up and neighed indignantly at her. You could bet he wanted to continue stampeding through the streets.

"Stupid nag," she muttered, gritting her teeth.

The horse finally calmed down and Margaret squeezed her eyes.But not before seeing what wreck she made.

She heard trumpets and then...

Shefainted. This time she really did black out.

* * *

**A/N: I wanted to include a guy as quickly as possible but insteadended upwith this.I am such a dumbass.**

**Well, thanks for the reviews.**

**BTW, what's AU? **


End file.
